Shine On!
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: Five girls get pulled into Hetalia: The Beautiful World series and they bring something that could result major disorder through both of their worlds. The five want to put a stop to the evil they brought, but it seems that evil wants them! Will the five and the countries put a stop to the evil that threatens them? Rated T for Language and France.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hetalia!

**Hetalia The Beautiful World:  
Shine On!**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Hetalia!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else. The OCs are mine. **

**A/N: Waz up dudes! I made another Hetalia Fanfic! Sadly, there will also be no quotes as well, but please bear with me. Please Review so I may continue on! So my friends and fellow readers, ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Canada- **

**"Hey! Mei, Shira, Lina, Anna!" called a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and in a red longsleeve shirt, blue sweater, jeans, and light brown boots, in a Danish accent. **

**"What is it Illiana?" asked a girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and in a japanese girl school uniform, she had a regular Asian accent. **

**"I found a new hideout to put our club in! I'll show you after school." Illiana chirped happily. **

**"You know that doesn't sound half bad, right Mei?" a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and in a burgundy t-shirt, a lilac jacket, and jeans playfully said, nudging the asian girl in a Swiss accent. **

**"Put a sock in it Lina." Mei retorted, ignoring the nudging. **

**"You no fun!" Lina gasped, faking her shocked expression. **

**"Now now, let's save this until after school alright?" asked a girl with long dark brown hair, violet eyes, and in a grey blouse, jeans, and sneakers in an Icelandic accent. **

**"Anna, you know very well they'll burst as soon as school is over." stated a girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and wore a black longesleeved, a long white skirt, and brown loafers in a British accent. **

**"Can't say the same for you Shira." chuckled Anna. **

**"Very funny." Shira said sarcastically. **

**The five girls were really great friends. They all met due to a bully problem at school. They all laughed on how they taught those bullies a lesson, even if they were suspended for a week because they almost sent them to hell, by glaring at them of course. Mei was mostly the stoic one, not showing that much emotion, but they knew she really cared. Anna was mostly the motherly person of the group, taking care of them like a mother would do her child. Shira was the smart one of the group, since she had brains, but she also has the brawns to back that up, she knew great stratigies. Illiana was mostly the childish one of the group, she had so much energy it might seem impossible to keep up with her. Lina was the joker of the group, she can brighten up anyone's day just by either smiling or by jokes. **

**They were like sisters a lot. However they seem to hide dark secrets that only they know about. Mei had lost both of her parents to a serial killer, who is still on the loose, in her home country of China, Shira had lost her mother at birth and was abused by her father brutally, Illiana's mother was a drunkie and would beat her at every chance she got, Lina was raised by her father in the Mafia in her birth country of Italy and had seen much murder and blood, and Anna was orphaned at a very young age and never knew her parents, but she did see some of the most brutal things in the orphanage that traumatized her for the rest of her life. They all hid it with the personalities they had now. Mei had held a deadly grudge against the serial killer and vowed to murder the person on the spot when she found him. Lina just wanted to break away from her Father's Mafia and try to live normally for once. Shira just wanted to get away from her father, even if it means to run away. Anna had never mentioned anything to them except to burn down the orphanage she once lived in when she was asked what she would do about her life. Illiana wanted her mother to stop beating her and quit being a drunkie. Those were the secret dreams that they held through all the bullying at their school. **

**There were few thing that the quintet have in common. They liked music, literature, history of the world, books, and such, but most of all anime. They each held a desire for anime and manga for quite a while, and whenever they were feeling down, they would disscuss it. Their favorite anime, was Hetalia. The anime always made them laugh no matter what and it always seemed to brighten their spirits. So despite their dark pasts, they seemed happy that they met each other. **

**"Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry." suggested Mei, smiling slightly, it was like it wasn't there. **

**"Alright!" cheered Shira sarcastically, as the five walked to the school where hell began.**

* * *

**-Kendall High School- **

**As the five enter the school, a few people stared at them, whispering rumors about them along the way. It was a typical day alright. Mei glared coldly at some rumors and the gossipers flinched and would run away or shiver in fright. As they were half way down the hall, a group of three girls came up to them. They were dressed enough to look like sluts and all. Shira had even dubbed them as the Slutty Trio a couple of times. The trio in front of them consisted of Ellen Collins, Kassandra Mitchelson, and Gwen Hanson. **

**"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Ellen said in a snotty tone, flipping her long blonde hair. **

**"Shut up ragazza." stated Lina, not in her joker mode, but in scary Mafia mode. **

**"Why should we listen to you?" Kassandra shot back, applying more make-up. **

**"Fuck off bitch." Shira stated emotionlessly.**

**The trio dropped what they were holding in shock.**

**"What was that you little hoe?!" Gwen furiously shot, this started to grab some looks from the crowd. **

**"You heard me whore. And for your information, I'm not a whore, I'm a geek and I'm proud of it." retorted Shira, her eyes darting to her friends.**

**"That's it!" Ellen shrieked, preparing to slap Shira.**

**When Shira felt a sting on her cheek, she just shrugged it off, but the nails had made small cuts on her cheek. Luckily, a teacher passed by and saw the whole thing. She yelled to the trio just as Kassandra and Gwen were about to strangle the other four. **

**"ENOUGH!" yelled the teacher furiously.**

**A couple of people whispered about the teacher through the hall. **

**"It's Ms. Lenson, the World History Teacher here." they whispered, as they seemed to be scared about the teacher.**

**"You three in my classroom now!" Ms. Lenson ordered the trio. **

**"But-" started Ellen, trying to save her and her friends' skins from getting detention. **

**"One more time young lady you'll be suspended." snarled Ms. Lenson, pulling two of the girls by the ear and dragging the third by one hand. **

**Mostly everyone in the hallway stared and they finally heard a door slam, thus resulting major yells of a lecture. Mei went over to Shira and places a bandage on the cuts. **

**"How much do you want to bet that their boyfriends are gonna come after us?" Mei chuckled slightly.**

**"5 bucks." Shira replied jokingly.**

* * *

**-Le Time Skip-**

**After school, the quintet walked out of the school campus, laughing at something Lina joked about. Illiana led them through the town they lived in and guided them to a small abandoned cottage in the woods near the town. **

**"So this is the place Illiana?" Anna asked, opening the door, bringing light into the room. **

**"Yeah! It looked like a great place to hold our club, though it needs to be cleaned." Illiana sheepishly answered.**

**"Well, before we do that, let's look around first." Lina cheered, entering the house cautiously. **

**The five wondered around the house, but it was pretty dark so they had to feel around the house to see where they were going. They were walking down a very long hall that seemed to never end, until Lina felt a door at the end of the hall. **

**"Found a way out, I think." she said, cautiously opening the door and walking in with the other four.**

**"Wow, it's darker than space." voiced Shira, barely seeing a thing. **

**Suddenly, all five felt something was wrong. Something glowed below them, a SUMMONING CIRCLE!**

**"What the hell is this?!" shouted Mei in shock. **

**"I don't know, but this can't be good." Anna said, serious and looking around. **

**The circle glowed brighter and blinded them all. Then they felt as if they were floating on water. When the light faded, the five were no longer there, all that was left was an empty summoning circle. A teen with blue hair, red eyes, and in a cloak that went to the floor came out of the shadows. **

**"Let the fun begin." he said, smiling evilly.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is the first Chapter of Shine On! This is going to be on Hetalia: The Beautiful World so you'll see Australia, Hong Kong, India, Thailand, and Korea way more than usual. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review. **

**See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness is Efficiant

**Chapter 2**

**Sadness is Efficiant**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OCs. **

**A/N: Ciao everyone! This is the second chapter to Shine On! I hope you all enjoy! Please review! They give me motivation to continue. If you have any questions on the OCs, please ask me. I will answer any questions to your question. Enjoy!**

**Also the theme and beginning song for the whole story is Hetalia U, the song is UNLIMITED by Aikawa Nanase. If you want to listen to it, look it up on YouTube under the title, Hetalia U. It's the first link shown. I don't own it, but it's touching enough to make me cry, which I haven't done in years. **

* * *

**-World Meeting- **

**As usual, the countries were in the World Meeting, disscussing the World's Problems. But they weren't making any progress at all. Turns out America was interuppted by Britain, who was interuppted by France, in which resulted into a fight between the three. Denmark was being loud of course, which made Norway yank on his tie, choking the Dane. Japan was sitting there silently, sensing the mood and refraning from speaking. And of course Switzerland was keeping people away from Liectenstein. Germany was on the urge to blast everyone to pieces. **

**Just as Germany was about to throw a lecture, a black hole opened up and out came five girls. They were knocked unconsious at least. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gazed at the fallen girls. No one made a sound, until one of them started to get up. **

**"Itai, nani ga watashi no atama o utsu?" said the first girl in Japanese, massaging her head. **

**Then another girl got up.**

**"Bloody hell, I know getting thrown into a wall hurts, but this is riduculous." groaned the other girl, rubbing her temples. **

**It wasn't long before the others started to get up. **

**"Ouch, nimhneach mo cheann." said one of the three that woke up in Irish.**

**"Ahi, la mia testa duole." said another one, in Italian. **

**"Aua, mein kopf ist in schlechter verfassung." said the last one in German.**

**"Mein gott! Vho are zhese girls?!" Prussia whispered to Germany.**

**Germany came up with no answer, as they felt a chilling aura coming from one of the girls. **

**"When I find out who pulled a prank on us, I will slaugter them on the spot on their house roof!" growled the asian girl with long hair, the source of the chilling aura. **

**"Mei, calm down! We'll find the bastard or bitch that pulled the prank on us." said another girl, but with a british accent. **

**It was at that time, the countries decided to speak up. Though they did so very nervously, except for Sweden and Norway. **

**"Ve~! Do you bellas like-a Pasta?" chirped Italy, which freaked the countries out since they were afraid to even talk to the five girls that appeared out of nowhere.**

**The girls turned stiff and turned around, finally noticing the countries. They all gasped when they saw the countries. **

**"Wait, if they are here..." started one, nervously looking at the countries. **

**"There's only one way to find out." said the oldest of the group, taking out a SHOTGUN!**

**"HOLY SHIT THE CHICK HAS A SHOTGUN!" America yelled, taking out a pistol of his own. **

**"Shaiza!" Germany yelled, taking out a pistol too. **

**The oldest lowered her shotgun after seeing the reactions to the weapon being pulled out. **

**"Lina, I think you went overboard." said one of the girls said to the oldest. **

**"That's what I get." the oldest girl, Lina, stated. **

**After the countries gathered their composures, they turned to the girls who fell from that strange black hole. **

**"Mei Tsukimori," greeted the asian girl, leaning against the wall.**

**"Shira Nuriko," said the girl with the british accent. **

**"Lina Kiralina!" greeted the oldest girl happily. **

**"Illiana Acros," said the girl with a slight german accent.**

**"Anna Kishiko," greeted the girl with an icelandic accent. **

**The countries stared at the five that 'joined' their meeting and noticed the different accents. So Britain asked what country they were born in. **

**"I may be Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Filippino, and Spanish, but I was born in China." Mei answered, her face still stoic.**

**"I'm Filippino, Thai, British, and Canadian, but I was born in England." Shira stated, looking out the window.**

**"Born in Germany, but I'm Romanian, Danish, and French!" chirped Illiana.**

**"Lithuanian, Russian, Swiss, Swedish, and Italian, born in Italy." said Lina.**

**"I'm born in Iceland, but I'm Icelandic, Scottish, Welsh, Irish, and Australian." Anna explained. **

**Most of the countries just dropped their jaws until they hit the ground. They stared at them until one of them decided to break the silence. **

**"Where did you live before you came here, da-ze?" S. Korea asked, question marks floating around his head. **

**"Canada," all five girls replied. **

**At that all the countries, except Canada did another jaw drop of shock. Most of them thought they lived in different countries, but them living in one country at the same time, yet different cultures took the cake. LITERALLY! Another part of them thought they did live in the same country, but in different towns and cities, but, again this dropped all the jaws. Sure all the different cultures they came from also shocked them, which means...yup, this is the a New World Record for the number of Faces Shocked to Jaw Drops. **

**"Wow, I thought you girls lived in America, but this is a surprise for me." Canada said shyly, hugging Kumajiro. **

**"You are?" asked the little polar bear.**

**"I'm Canada." Canada cried to the little bear. **

**The five girls sighed, why couldn't Canada be noticed for once. America was always shadowing the poor guy. Also Canada was switched being taken care of by Britain and France, so the guy's been through a lot. **

**Suddenly, there was loud thumping against the halls outside. A few cuss words and mentions of a Swear Jar were heard. The five girls knew who they were in a snap. **

**"Son of a mother fucking bitch," muttered Shira, walking out side to the hall and threw a net at the intruders.**

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelped as the net encased them. **

**Everyone rushed outside and lo and behold, the 2Ps were caught in the net. **

**"La naiba!" Illiana cursed in Romanian. **

**England stared at their evil forms and glared at his counterpart, Oliver Kirkland. Of course the others glared at their counterparts too. The ones without counterparts, were dead confused!**

**"Oh bloody hell." England groaned.**

**"This isn't as worse as 2P HetaOni." mumbled Lina.**

**"Or anything else in the matter." Anna whispered darkly. **

**"Son of a bloody twat I need to let out frustration!" Mei yelled, storming out of the building. **

**"It's getting to her again." Lina said, looking at the direction her friend went. **

**"It's been ten years and the guy could be anywhere." Shira told her.**

**"But to think she could hold a grudge for that long." muttered Anna. **

**The others, including the 2Ps were confused at what the four were talking about. **

**"Excuse me poppet, what is it you and your friends are talking about?" Oliver asked. **

**"None of your busniess," Lina stated, going into her Mafia mode again. **

**"Alright..." Oliver said slowly.**

**They all turned outside to where Mei was punching trees. **

* * *

**-Outside- **

**Mei was letting out some real steam by punching trees, not caring if her hands were bloody. Hot tears were running from her eyes, filled with the hidden pain she had for years. **

**"Damnit! Why! Why did you have to die!" she whispered, but it felt like shouting to the others, and she delivered another punch to the tree, knocking it down completely. **

**Her friends were suddenly concerned as Mei kneeled onto the ground, tears flowing freely, bloody knuckles clenching the grass. **

**"I could've helped you againt the bastard! Why!" Mei shouted at the sky, just as it started to pour.**

* * *

**-Inside-**

**Mei's friends watched sadly as the asian girl stayed there, crying the bottled emotions of her past. The nations and 2Ps held sympathy for the 14 year old as well. They were all still curious about what had made the girl this way. **

**"She's letting it out. All the pain she held for years." Shira muttered, her eyes holding tears that wasn't noticeable by the others. **

**"The vow she tries to keep is a hard one." Anna whispered, looking out the window. **

**"Her emotions are what keeps her going. The love of her parents still lingers within her heart and soul." Lina said, opening the window to let her hand touch the rain. **

**The nations decided that they had all went through something horrible in life, even they have seen much worse than a normal human would've seen. Japan stood up and left the room, only to find his way to Mei and comforted her. Anna, Illiana, Lina, and Shira smiled slightly, at least there were people that cared. Japan guided Mei inside since the rain wasn't getting better. **

**"Arigato Gozaimasu," the four heard Mei whisper. **

**"At least there was someone there for her." they muttered. **

**After Japan had lead Mei back inside, America suggested they stay at Canada's place for the while. They had all agreed since the five were citizens of Canada. They quickly got there before the rain had gotten any worse and Canada invited everyone into his home. They stayed there for the night, but little did they know about the dangers that were brought the next day.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm taking a little break from Hetalia Mania for a bit because of major writer's block and the need to sort my thoughts out. The song I found on YouTube messed my brain, but I'll be fine. Thank you reviewers, followers, and favorers. Please review, you guys help me a whole lot!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: STEVE!

**Chapter 3**

**STEVE?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OCs. I don't own the spells either.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters, I worked really hard on them. You get to see a bit of HetaOni, may that burn in Hell, because the title says it all. I don't hate HetaOni, it just makes me uncomfortable because it's either Italy dies, or the whole group dies. I hope you all understand. Anyway, please enjoy, but be warned of the slight blood and gore that will come.**

* * *

**-Nighttime That Day- **

**Canada had given the five girls separate rooms and some of the nations had to bunk with each other. Everyone else was asleep, but Illiana was still wide awake, so she went to get a drink of water. When she went to the Canadian's kitchen and got a glass, she could've sworn that she heard bangs on the door. Luckily, Canada's house was huge, like most of the nations' so there was many hiding places. Illiana hid behind in a corner behind the couch as she heard Canada's door get busted. **

**"FOoLiSh COuNtRiEs ANd HUmAnS!" said the slightly robotic voice all too familiar to Illiana, STEVE, from HetaOni. **

**'No way, I thought he was stuck in the mansion?!' Illiana mentally screamed in her mind. **

**"MUsT FInD PReY!" Steve cried, thrashing the couch around, revealing Illiana's hiding place. **

**"FOuNd YOu!" he yelled, attempting to grab Illiana by the throat. **

**Luckily Illiana learned a thing or two from Mei and Shira and quickly rolled out of the way and screamed as loud as she can to wake everyone. Instantly there was thumping from everyone coming downstairs and when they reached the first floor, they were shocked to find Steve cornering Illiana.**

**"What the bloody hell! I though he was dead?!" England cursed in shock. **

**"PReY!" Steve yelled, finally grabbing Illiana by the throat.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, as Steve began to crush her neck. **

**"Oh no you don't!" Shira yelled, taking a sword off the wall and running up to Steve.**

**"Dude stop! You'll be killed!" America yelled. **

**"HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shira shouted, slashing at the monster right in the head. **

**Steve stumbled back at the blow to the head and roared with anger and bloodlust. Shira quickly dodged the blow to her face, but stumbled at the blow to the gut. She coughed out blood and wiped it off her the corner of her mouth. Anna quickly ran over to her, but she got suckered by a blow to her side and she crashed to a wall. **

**"BLoOd!" Steve roared, thrashing most of the countries into the walls or furniture. **

**"Hell, what do we do to beat him." Allen asked, wiping blood from his mouth. **

**"Mei! Please tell me you have an idea!" Lina yelled, taking out the same shotgun she had before and distracted Steve. **

**"I do, but it will take time!" Mei shouted. "I'll be back, keep him busy!" **

**Mei disappeared into the halls of Canada's home. Lina was keeping him busy alright, her Mafia side was showing even more, of course the nations didn't know that. She had the skills of a swiss general, the personality and everything else a mafian person should possess. Suddenly, Steve was suddenly behind her and struck her down. Still alive, Lina shot her last bullet right into Steve's eye. She was then unconsious, but some would say she was still alive and breathing. **

**"Mei! Hurry!" Anna shouted from the wall, slowly getting up. **

**Mei came dashing down the stairs, spell book in hand. She silently chanted a spell.**

**"Elements of the day may thee be summon in this night.  
Mother of nature, mother of life.  
Give in to which I call to my inner will, nature give us power give in the force." Mei chanted, the light of the full moon shining upon her. **

**Mei started to glow green and her brown eyes showed determination to defeat Steve, but there was something else behind her eyes. **

**"You'll pay! I will not let the same thing happen to them like it was at the mansion!" she growled. **

**"DIe HuMaN!" Steve roared, charging at the girl. **

**Mei had a lit candle in her hand, and with her eyes shut, she chanted three times," "Great powers of the earth and wind, fire and water  
I call upon you now to come upon me.  
Show me the way of the fire and the light, the earth and the shadows.  
Come to me and I shall give my thanks to the powers that be."**

**At once four spirits appeared beside her, and the power of mother nature only boosted the spell. A wind wolf appeared at her left side with a fire fox, and a water phoenix appeared with an earth dragon on her right. They all seem really angry at Steve. They either growled or cawed. The shadow wolf bit Steve before he even reached Mei. The nations and the 2Ps could see them too! **

**"A bloody spellcaster, not bad..." England muttered, seeing Romania and Norway looking shocked, well not Norway, but it showed in his eyes. **

**"We are ready." howled the Wind Wolf. **

**"I WoN'T AlLoW It!" Steve snarled, once again charging at the girl. **

**At once, Mei charged at the alien like creature and called upon the powers of mother Nature. Many plants rose from the ground and wrapped around the grey beast. Steve tried to fight back, but the constrictions were done well. As a result, Steve was attacked by all the elementals and Mei, Anna came in with a few guns in hand and gave one to Illiana. Together, they helped by shooting the monster down. After the attack, Steve looked like he was dead, and Mei let the restrictions return to the earth. She bowed to the elementals that helped her and they went away just as the last effect of the Mother Nature spell ebbed away. **

**However, just as Mei turned around, Steve was still ALIVE!**

**"ONe dAy, I wIlL rETuRn! YOu WiLl AlL Die!" he roared and ran from Canada's house, disappearing into the forest. **

**Everyone helped the girls heal up. Though there were a few whacks here and there because of Lutz, France, Spain, and Prussia. The Black Magic Trio, however, were amazed at the spells that Mei used, for only advanced spellcasters could use that. **

**With the end of Steve's 'visit' over, they went back to sleep, with Mei of course, fixing the damage with magic after. They knew that there will be more attacks in the future, so they best prepared themselves. They decided to discuss it tomorrow, when everyone was fully awake and alert. **

**This was not going to be easy.**

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Alright remember what I said last chapter about the Video, well the reason it was emotional to me is because I value Family a lot. If you've seen the video, there are some parts of it that show love of family and friends, despite the wars and all that. Hetalia Mania! still on break, but I will put the next chapter up soon. For now, hope you enjoyed this! Please Reveiw! **

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Telling More

**Chapter 4**

**Telling More**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OCs. I don't own the spells either.**

**A/N: Hola! In this chapter, you will learn more about the OCs and who will they end up with. They are paired with both their 1P and 2P sides, so they might be long. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-Morning- **

**The nations woke up to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen. No one had gotten up at this time since it was 5:00 AM in the morning. The first one to get out was Hungary, who went to the kitchen and saw the five girls that dropped in yesterday making breakfast. That shocked her, since the countries and the 2Ps had known them for a day and the girls were already making breakfast for them. **

**"Mei, where's the salt?" Anna called from the cupboard, looking for the said condiment. **

**"By Illiana!" Mei replied, flipping pancakes for Canada. **

**Illiana threw the salt and Anna caught it with with one hand, putting it in a scrambled egg mixture. Shouting a yell of thanks in return. **

**"Morning!" Hungary greeted, making herself known. **

**"Morning Hungary!" chirped Lina, holding a stack of noodles in one hand, and a pot of pasta sauce in the other. **

**"How are you feeling this morning?" Illiana asked, turning over some bacon that was in the oven. **

**"I feel fine, a bit shaken though." Hungary replied, with a slight shiver with what happend last night. **

**"It's alright, everyone can feel that way." Mei said, smiling gently.**

**That was something rare for her to do. Most of her life after the death of her parents, her face was stoic and emotionless. This was very difficult to the others because they don't know what she is feeling inside, what are her emotions were. Therefore, it was hard for her to make friends, only those who can sense the atmosphere can know what she is feeling. Shira was the same way, but she actually expresses her feelings. Illiana was the opposite. Despite her abusive mother, she was still able to keep a smile on her face and cheer everyone up. Anna was the same way, except she was less extreme than Illiana. Lina, on the other hand, was trying her best to keep her deadly mafia side locked away. Because she grew up as the Mafian Leader's daughter, no matter how innocent she was, she was a target by the authorities. She only showed her Mafian side in times of anger, depression, or protectiveness. She never knew her mother, but she remembered her mother's kindness. **

**Finally after a few more hours of making breakfast for everyone. Illiana and Hungary set the table as Anna went to go wake up the countries while Shira woke the 2Ps. Easier said then done right? WRONG! Anna had some trouble getting the BTT out of bed and had to whack them at least 40 times, and she had to get a stubborn Hong Kong up by yelling THE BLOODY BRITISH ARE COMING! Shira on the other hand had less success. She had to slap Lutz to quit staring at her breasts, make sure Hokan stays away from his flamethrower, and makes sure Oliver doesn't poison the food.**

**Finally after half an hour, the two teens managed to get the countries and 2Ps out of bed. A few times did they have to resort to use a blowhorn to wake them up. When they reached the dining room however, it was quite a spread. Let's just say the countries were drooling at the sight of all the food, except for Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Egypt, Greece, and some of the other stoic countries. Since the girls somehow eaten breakfast already, they left the countries to their meal and explored Canada's house. They wandered until they came across a very large band room. It made the five squeal in delight!**

**"Wow! Canada's music room is awesome!" squealed Anna, plucking a guitar hanging on a wall. **

**"Let's take them for a test drive!" suggested Lina, picking up a bass. **

**Mei got behind the drums and said, "Shira, how about you sing?" **

**"Sure, why not." Shira replied, taking a micorphone off the stand as Illiana grabbed a seat behind the keyboard.**

**Shira: **Donna toki datte  
Tada hitori de unmei wasurete  
Ikite kita no ni  
Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru  
Mayonaka ni

Shizuka ni  
Deguchi ni tatte  
Kurayami ni hikari o ute

Imadoki yakusoku nante  
Fuan ni saseru dake kana  
Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa  
Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
Kitto umaku iku yo

Donna toki datte  
Zutto futari de  
Donna toki datte  
Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni

Urusai  
Toori ni  
Haitte  
Unmei no  
Kamen o tore

Sakiyomi no shisugi nante  
Imi no nai koto wa yamete  
Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo  
Mirai wa zutto saki da yo  
Boku ni mo wakaranaki

Kansei sasenaide  
Motto yokushite  
Wan shiin zutsu totte  
Ikeba ii kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario  
Utsushidasu

Motto hanasou yo  
Kuzen mo no ashita koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake o  
Miteite yo

Donna ni yokuttatte  
Shinji kirenai ne  
Sonna toki datte  
Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni

Motto hanasou yo  
Kuzen mo no ashita koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake o  
Miteite yo

Motto hanasou yo  
Kuzen mo no ashita koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake o  
Miteite yo  
Mayonaka ni

**During the middle of the song, the countries had finished their breakfast and went to find the quintet. When they heard music and singing from the music room, they went there and that's how they found them. When the song ended, they clapped and cheered for Shira and the others. They all blushed in embarassment that they had been caught.**

**"Dudes that was freaking awesome!" America cheered.**

**"Thanks!" muttered Mei, putting back the drumsticks on the snare. **

**"What was that song?" Britain asked, curiously.**

**"Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts." replied Shira, putting the microphone back. **

**"No way! You rike that too?" Japan excalimed, seeing as it was his country that created it.**

**"Who wouldn't like it?" replied Illiana, getting up from the keyboard. **

**"Vhell, beside zhat, hov about ve head to zhe living room and find out more about you fraus." Prussia suggested acting serious for once.**

**"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! PRUSSIA IS ACTING SERIOUS!" Lina shouted, running around in hystarical circles. **

**"Lina, calm down, you'll get someone killed...again..." Shira dead panned, snagging the girl by her shirt collar. **

**"Ve~! I couldn't help it the idiota was pissing me off. CHIGI!" Lina yelled agitated, and imitating Romano. **

**Mei, seeing as this was about to get out of hand, pulled off a martial arts move that Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi did, karate chop her neck, enough to knock her out at least. As a result, Lina was knocked out and the gang was confused. Usually it would cause pain, but this was anime, anything could happen. **

**"Ai ya, why do I have to live this everyday aru." Mei mumbled, her Chinese side coming out. **

**"Aw come on Mei, you know you care." Anna playfully said, patting the shorter girl's head. **

**Mei ignored that and walked out of the room, not saying a word. Anna sighed as she failed to get her friend's feelings to show, for the 3rd time that day. Shria and Mei were the two of the group that never showed any emotion at all. They all thought because of their really horrible pasts that they never seem to let go of. Because of that, the other three have been trying to open the duo to let them see the good in the world. **

**"Is she alright?" Finland asked, staring at the direction that the girl went. **

**"She's fine, something's eating her that's what." Shira mumbled walking out of the room as well. **

**Russia walked up to Illiana and the short girl started at the russian man with curious eyes that just made Hungary want to squeal at her cuteness. **

**"Ne, what is it?" Illiana asked, staring at the taller person.**

**"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia asked, his cute smile and purple aura around him. **

**"I was born in Transylvania, Romania, so I'm a citizen, but when Mama moved us, we lived in Denmark, Germany, and France. But we lived mostly in Romania." Illiana explained to the tall Russian, shivering at Mama. **

**"Just go to the living room and we'll explain what we can about us." Lina chirped unexpectadly, making the countries jump at least 12ft in the air. **

**"BLOODY HELL LASSIE! You scared the living shit out of us!" N. Ireland squeaked in shock, shaking slightly. **

**"Kolkolkolkolkol!" Lina laughed, her Russian side now showing.**

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Baltics and France, dashing out of the room. **

**The countries just stared at the girl that scared the daylights out of everyone. She had her innocent look on her face now and it was really scary. **

**"Uh, let's just go." Oliver suggested, now knowing what 'crazy' personalities the girls had. **

**Everyone nodded and they walked to the living room to see the Baltics hiding behind Mei and Shira was a 'meat' shield for France. The two seem that they would blow a fuse any minute now. Everyone took a seat on some of the couches and chairs and stared at the quintet, who sat together on one of the couches, except for Anna and Mei, who only stood, the latter leaning against a wall. **

**"So, what were your lives like before you came here?" Canada shyly asked.**

**"Fate hated us. It was living hell." Lina muttered darkly. **

**"Alright, what were your pasts like." England slowly asked them.**

**The five stiffened at the question and were hesitant about replying. Finally after a long awaited silence, they answered their question.**

**"My parents were murdered by a serial killer when we lived in China." Mei answered darkly.**

**"My mother died after my birth and since then I've been abused by my father." Shira muttered stoicly.**

**"Mama is a drunkie and beats me a lot." Illiana piped up, shivering slightly.**

**"I was raised in an orphanage where horrible things happend to kids who weren't getting picked by the parents that came." Anna whispered, her voice cracking. **

**"I was raised to be the next leader in the Italian Mafia, since I was the daughter of the leader." Lina darkly stated, her voice growing cold. **

**Everyone was silent as the girls told their stories, some countries showed anger in their eyes, some showed pity and sympathy, others kept their face blank. They knew they lived a hard life, but this was beyond what they expected. Luciano and Flavio were impressed about Lina's life as the Mafian daughter and decided to question her about it later. China was feeling guilty about the serial killer. Iceland also felt guilty about the orphanage that Anna was raised in. Finland was trying to comfort Shira about her abusive father. Illiana was comforted by Romania and he tried to heal some of her brusies using his magic. **

**In the end, it ended up with Illiana, Anna, and Shira breaking down crying, hugging Romania, Iceland, and Finland. Mei and Lina can only watch as three of their friends let out their pain. The duo knew that their pain was different, because it was something that will never be forgotten, it was something that scarred them for good. **

**"Alright, do you fraus have any fighting experiance?" Allen asked the two girls who weren't crying. **

**"I have expericanes with guns and some martial arts." Lina answered. "Anna can only do somethings with guns like using them as a decoy for bombs."**

**"I can use Asian weaponry and martial arts, plus Magic." Mei stated. "Shira is known for her fencing at school and is quite deadly in actual battle."**

**"Illiana, she may look innocent, but she can throw a few punches, in a street fight." the duo answered together. **

**"That's all we're telling you for the time being." said the Italian girl. **

**The countries stared as the 2Ps schemed to throw the girls into a fight. **

**What did they get themselves into?**

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Sorry if they were kinda dark, guess it's because of their dark pasts that I made it this way. If you don't recall, the song sung here is Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: Music and Cosplays

**Chapter 5**

**Music and Cosplay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Only the OCs. The songs belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Hallo! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, sorry again if I made them really dark. By the way, if your all asking why I haven't updated any other stories besides this. My computer accidentally deleted them, for some reason this one wasn't deleted, and I'm used to using the Copy-Paste button, but it's really working for me now. So I have to use document download, but even that takes a while since my computer is really old. The songs are to brighten the story up so hope you like them. But without further ado, ENJOY! **

**Directions for YouTube Video Hetalia U:**

**These are the directions to the YouTube Video Hetalia U. It is borrowed as the beginning song for this story. I don't own it or the song, they belong to its respective owner.**

**Go on YouTube  
Search Bar on YouTube: Hetalia U  
Hit Search or Enter, depending on the device****  
First Link at the top.**

* * *

**-Later-**

**After the little get together, everyone went their own way, well they don't even know where in the world the girls went in the house. However, they quickly found out as soon as they heard shouts and curses from Anna's room.**

**"NO WAY IN HELL! I CAN'T EVEN ACT HIM OUT!" Shira shouted, her voice scaring the crap out of everyone. **

**"JUST WEAR THE GODDAMN THING FOR ONCE!" Mei yelled, her voice deadly like ice. **

**The countries and their 2Ps, confused, though some didn't give a damn, pressed their ears through the door and heard rustling of fabric clothing.**

**"Ohonhonhonhon!" France laughed, resulting a smack in the head by a certain pissed off British.**

**Finally the rustling stopped and they all scrambled away from the door down the hallway. Some peeked around the corner and boy were they shocked at the sight. **

**Shira was the first to come out, and she was looking EXACTLY like Finland! Anna came out next looking EXACTLY like Iceland! Lina slowly walked out and came out looking like Sweden. Mei came out looking like Norway's twin. Illiana ended up looking EXACTLY like Denmark! Some of the countries found it hard to believe that they can pull off looking like the male versions of the Nordics. The actual Nodics, were shocked, except for Sweden, Norway, and Iceland, who kept their face blank, but their eyes clearly showed their emotions. They got the whole looks down from Norway's curl, all the way to Denmark's hair!**

**"Alright, now we need to pull acting like them!" Lina chirped happily, glad that they finally got Shira in the Finland costume. **

**"Easier said than done!" Illiana loudly cheered, pulling off Denmark's voice, which made the countries drop their jaws. **

**"Bro, you're annoying." Mei dead panned, imitating Norway's voice and personality with no problem at all. **

**The five girls walked to the band room while imitating the Nordics all personality wise, looks, and voice wise. Unknown to them, the countries and 2Ps were silently stalking them. Though very quietly, some of them were laughing, on the inside at least. The girls had shut the door to the band room and surprisingly, Mei's laptop had been in her bag at the time they were transported to Hetalia. They hooked it up to a speaker and a instrumental seem to pop up from the speakers. The Nordics recognize the song, but they decided to listen to make sure. **

**Illiana: **Ora minna! Hokuou kara genki wo todoke ppe!

**Anna: **Iceland

**Mei: **Norway

**Illiana: **Denmark

**Lina: **Sweden

**Shira: **Boku Finland

**Lina: **Hm?

**Shira: **Ohyaaaaah!

**All: **Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!

**Anna: **Ho-

**Mei: **ku-

**Lina: **o-

**Shira: **u

**Illiana: **FIVE!

**Mei: **Anko, yakamashii

**Illiana: **Soukai?!

**Illiana: **Yatto orera no debandakara!  
Koko wa kaggo  
Yoku kime ppe!

**Shira: **Sou desu ne!  
Bokura zutto tanoshimi ni shitetan desu yo.  
Ne, Su-san?

**Lina: **...N, chitto...mittagu nee.

**Anna: **Boku, kono aida no kyoku de pafin ni hobo nottorareta kara.  
Kyou wa oite kita.

**Shira: **Eeeee!

**Mei: **Tega...nande anko to issho nano sa?

**Illiana: **Yosshi iku be!

**Anna: **Kyou mo shizen ga yondeiru.

**Anna and Shira: **Bokutachi youroppa no kitagawa tantou!

**Illiana: **Tantou dabe!

**Lina: **Taiyou wa nobottekuruge jomo.

**Illiana and Lina: **Tamami shizumanai kotomoaru.

**Mei: **Byakuya tteiunzu.

**Mei: **Moshimo anata ga, komattara.

**Anna and Shira: **Itsudemo, yonde-

**Anna: **kudasai

**Shira: **-kudasai, ne?

**All: **Sabishii toki wa soba ni ite!

**Mei: **Izzumo isshodabesai

**All: **Kurushii toki wa wakachiau!

**Anna: **Boku de ii?

**All:** Kanashi toki wa yakezake!

**Illiana: **Yoshhi nonbe!

**Illiana: **Hore dandan genki ni nattekuppeyo!

**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!

**Anna: **Ho-

**Mei: **ku-

**Lina: **o-

**Shira: **u

**Illiana: **FIVE!

**Mei: **Anko, uzai

**Mei: **Oi, oniichan ttsu yakusoku hatasutenee beyou.

**Anna: **Nande ima sore? Imi wakannai, iwanai.

**Lina: **In de ne?

**Anna: **Chotto Suvi.

**Shira: **Ii naa! Boku no oniichan tte yobarete mitai desu!

**Illiana: **Nande omeera maada sore yattenno ke?

**Mei: **Oniichan

**Anna: **Shiranai

**Mei: **Oniichan

**Anna: **Iwanai

**Mei: **Oneechan

**Anna: **Imi wakannai

**Illiana: **Oi, hajima ppe yo.

**Illiana: **Feroushotou, Guriinrando

**Illiana and Shira: **Oorandoshoutou mo nakama-

**Illiana: **-dabe

**Shira: **desu yo!

**Lina: **Eena

**Anna: **Hyouga ni yoru shinshoku ni yotte.

**Anna and Lina: **Dekita gizagiza no irie!

**Mei: **Fiyorudo tteivnzu.

**Mei:** Moshimo anata ga, mayottara

**Illiana and Lina: **Itsudemo dokodemo

**Illiana: **yonbeyo!

**Lina: **uchi ni ko.

**All: **Nichi you daikude komattara

**Lina: **Tsukutteyanabe...

**All: **Petto no namae nayandara

**Shira: **Boku ga tsukemasu!

**All: **Mono ga urenai sono toki wa

**Illiana: **Ore no deban dappee!

**Anna: **Nee-

**Shira: **Ehe~

**All: **Bokutachi no miryaju tsutawatta?

Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!

**Anna: **Ho-

**Mei: **ku-

**Lina: **o-

**Shira: **u

**Illiana: **FIVE!

**All: **FIVE!

**The instrumental faded and the girls wer exhausted. They put the microphones away and walked to the door. When they opened the door, the countries and 2Ps came tumbling down. The girls stared at them, embarasseed that they were caught again. This time with their cosplays. **

**"YAAH! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Illiana screamed scared that they were there and found their little secret. **

**"What do you think? Are we missing something here?" Denmark asked the little Danish girl. **

**So the girls explained to the countries that they usually do this back in their world because it became really popular with otakus, wether they were Japanese or French. After the long explination, Spain had to ask if they could do it again. The girls nodded to each other and went back to change to their normal clothing. When they came back out of their Nordic cosplays, Mei was in a Japanese house hold kimono, Shira was in a Thai house hold dress, Illiana was in a long skirt and a blouse, Lina was in an Italian Military uniform, and Anna was in a female version of Iceland's clothes. **

**They walked into the band room again, luckily it was big enough to fit the countries in, surprisingly Canada was a huge fan of Music, and the instruments. They told them this was a duet, and in english too, so Anna and Mei went back to their room and picked up two black sombreros and capes, they went through the other side of the room so none of the countries could see them, basically they were backstage. Shira had some instruments of the instrumental removed so that the other three could do that themselves. Shira grabbed a Spanish Guitar, Lina got behind the drumset, and Illiana grabbed a violin. The rest of the instruments were on the laptop. The countries were curious about the song, when the instrumental suddenly started and the two girls appeared on stage with the said items on. **

**Mei: **She's into superstitions,  
Black cats and voodoo dolls.

**Anna: **I feel a premonition,  
That girl's gonna make me fall. *pretends to faint*

She's into new sensations,  
New kicks and candle light.

**Both: **She's got a new addiction,  
For every day and night.

She'll make you want to take your clothes off *throws hats away*  
And go dancing in the rain. *pulls a rope and water from a bucket pours on them*

She'll make you live her crazy life,  
But she'll take away her pain.  
Like a bullet to your brain!

**The countries and 2Ps watch as the two girls start to dance to the beat.**

Upside inside out  
Livin La Vida Loca

She'll push and pull you down  
Livin La Vida Loca

Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca

**Anna: **I woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap hotel.

She took my heart  
She took my money  
She must have slipped me a sleeping pill.

**Mei:** She never drinks the water  
And makes you order French champagne.

And once you've had a tast of her  
You'll never be the same.

**Both: **She'll make you go insane!

Upside inside out  
Livin La Vida Loca

She'll push and pull you down  
Livin La Vida Loca

Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca

**They all watched as the other three went in perfect beat with the instrumental and the two girls dance it off. And some of them seemed...in love?**

Upside inside out  
Livin La Vida Loca

She'll push and pull you down  
Livin La Vida Loca

Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca

**The girls ended the song in time together and bowed as everyone clapped and cheered, with some whistlings. Hungary had to whack the BTT a few times though, because they were getting 'those' thoughts in their head. It wasn't long before they started to ask for more. The whole quintet was embarrassed to the max that the countries and 2Ps found out about their secret band. America even suggested they go public that weekend. **

**"Fine, but what time do we have to be there?" Mei questioned, not really comfortable with the crowds and audiences. **

**"How about 7:00 PM?" Greece suggested sleepily.**

**"Not bad...alright, one more and that's it." Shira scolded them. "Mei, we need the instrumental." **

**"Hn, fine." stated the 14 year old asian. **

**The asian girl stepped behind back stage and went to her laptop. She brought down the projector screen and turned on the projector. She went on YouTube and searched Hetalia Let It Go and clicked the first link she saw. She paused the video as she tweaked the video to remove the vocalist and leave the instrumental. Then she hooked her laptop to the projector and she knew it showed up on the screen. She walked out side just as Anna finished putting away their sombreros and capes. Mei quickly hits play and the video starts full screen. They were singing by the languages they know and their cultures. The countries silently sat down as the piano intro began.**

**Shira: **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a foot print to be seen

**Illiana: **Un royaume de solitude  
Ma place est la pour toujours  
Der wind er heult so wie der sturm ganz tief in mir

**Anna: **Het werd mij te veel, hoe ik mijn best ook deed

**Mei: **Be rang ta mein jin lai kan jian  
Zuo hao ni hai jiu xiang ni de cong qian

**Lina: **Visa ingenting, vad du an gor  
Allt ar forstort!

**Mei: **Ari no, mama no  
Sugata miseru no yo  
Libre soy, libre soy  
Libretad sin vuelta atras!

**Anna: **Wszystkim wbrew  
Na ten gest mnie stac  
Jojjon szaz okan  
Es kozben a szivemen ul a jeg

**The countries and 2Ps stare at the song and its use of their languages. They were pretty amazed. But what effected them the most was the passion and emotion poured into the song itself. The instrumental started to get more cheerful as they continued.**

**Mei: **Desde la distancia  
Que pequeno todoes!  
I les pors que em dominaven  
Per sempre han fugit

**Lina: **Non e un difetto e una virtu  
E non la fermero mai piu

**Mei: **Nae mamdaelo jayulobge  
Sallae!

**Shira: **Sad je kraj, sad je kraj  
Na krilima verta sam

**Mei: **Sui yik yiu, chuen sam gong  
Mong diu jau tin bei go

**Illiana: **Estou aqui  
E vou ficar!  
Venha a tempestade!

**As the song did another short instrumental the countries and their dark side now understood the emotion in the song. All the pain they felt over the years, they were about to let it go.**

**Shira: **Kuasaku buat hidup bercelaru

**Lina: **Podviast ny mne moroz i led nu cto za divnyj dor

**Illiana: **Og som krystaller star en tanke ganske klar  
Shte spra da bada az  
Na minaloto plen

**Mei: **La den ga, la den ga  
Jeg skal stige lik solen na

**Shira: **Plxy yyk ma leik sxn ren  
Dek di mi hen mi kha

Je suis la  
Comme je l'ai reve

**Anna: **En de storm raast door  
De vrieskou daar zat ik toch al niet mee.

**With the end of the song, the five bowed. The countries finally noticed that the five had tears running down their eyes, tears of happiness, tears of their pain. But there was still one thing on their minds.**

**Will they actually open up to them? Even the 2Ps?**

* * *

**A/N: Finished! It hurts my hand because I had to switch between bold and regular to write this. And Always With You sung by the Nordic Five is one of the longest ones I have done. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, they really keep me going! ^_^**

**Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Attack! Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Another Attack?! Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the songs, only my OCs. **

**A/N: Hola! I'm back! Alright, Hetalia Mania! still on hold until further notice because of Writer's Block, but the Document got deleted from my computer and my laptop won't let me download any files for some stupid reason! But anyway there will be more action in this so best be prepared. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Later that day, everything was really quiet, everyone doing their own thing. And for the record, Canada's house wasn't that bad. Being close to his younger brother, America, he also got in on some of the latest fads from video games, to clothing. In example, the Black Magic Trio were practicing in the basement, America, Denmark, Prussia, France, and Spain were up to making more pranks, the female countries were hanging out in one group, Canada was with Finland and Sweden, the micronations were up to no good as usual, Australia and New Zealand were having a staring contest, the European countries on the west side were just chatting, the Asians on the other hand were just sitting or practicing martial arts, the 2Ps were just bored, and the five girls that dropped in, well, they were just sitting around, scattered.**

**Illiana was looking out the window, and it was...snowing?! In some parts of Canada there would be snow, but they figured that around Canada's does get some snow for Kumajiro, but it was spring, so why the hell is it snowing. Something was amiss.**

**"Mei, it's spring in these parts right?" Illiana asked the older 14 year old.**

**"Yes, why? What is it?" Mei asked the younger 14 year old. **

**"Why is it snowing like a blizzard?" the little Romanian asked.**

**'That can't be! It's spring here in Canada...' Mei thought suspiciously.**

**Shira suddenly puts up a telepathic communication with Lina. Yep, Shira was a telepathic, which she inherited from her dead mother. **

**"Why snow? First Steve, now snow in the middle of spring?" Shira asked telepathically. **

**"It must be something of magic. Mei might know something since she comes from a long line of magicians." Lina replied, glancing out the window in wonder. **

**The two girls stared at each other before looking out the window, there they heard a ferocious roar in their minds. Seems something or someone penetrated Shira's Mind Barrier. And it was giving her a headache. **

**"BLOODY HELL!" Shira yelled, clutching her forehead, then kneeling in pain. **

**"What's wrong love?" Britain asked, worried, kneeling down beside Shira, who's head pain was getting worse by the minute.**

**"Something is penetrating m-my brain..." she managed to say through the intense pain. **

**Mei, already alert along with Anna, quickly glance outside to see a lone person in the middle of the snow. His black cloak hid his face and body, but they knew he was kneeling down. For a split second, Anna could have sworn that she could've seen a snow giant behind the figure and the figure looked very familiar to her. Russia had volenteered to go down to check it out and they all saw Russia take out his pipe and advance towards the person. **

**However, the person saw that coming and he blasted Russia away with a wave of snow! Russia crashed into a tree hard and that set Belarus off to kill the guy, but Lina held her back.**

**"Big brother is hurt! I have to help him!" Belarus yelled at Lina. **

**"Calm down! That is an Ice Wizard! Do you really want to get yourself locked in an eternal Ice Age?!" Lina countered, shocking the Black MAgic Trio, for they thought that Ice Wizards were extinct. **

**Just as the countries were about to at least listen to what an Ice Wizard is and some decided to go help Russia, the Wizard had yelled a message. **

**"I am Renard, servent to the Ice King! I have come for the telepathic, Shira Nuriko! She is requested in our Village to be exterminated, for she brings calamity to our home!" yelled the Ice Wizard, when Anna heard him, she gasped in terror.**

**"Renard? As in Renard Jameson?" Anna whispered, her eyes slowing changing to red. **

**"You know the bastard Anna?" Lina asked, looking over at her orphaned friend. **

**"He was my best friend at the orphanage in Iceland where I grew up. He met me when he first came to the orphanage, when the owners were still kind to us. After the owner's wife died, and he began to do the horrible things to the kids who weren't picked, he'd torture us, some of us would die in the process. Renard was always there for me whenever the owner did something horrible to me. But then one day he disappeared, like he ran away. Since then, after I left the blasted orphanage, I swore to find him at all costs." Anna explained, still pretty shocked. **

**The teen outside slid down his hood and it revealed a cute teen with jet black hair, silver eyes, pale skin, and a strange insignia on his neck. Anna was wide eyed. This was the boy that she met all those years ago. Now she was beginning to wonder what had happened to him. As quick as they could, everyone ran outside in the snow to get a close up at the teen, while Belarus and Ukraine got Russia up. **

**"Renard! It's me Anna! Don't you remember me?" Anna yelled at the teen.**

**"Anna, what are you doing, for all we know it could be an imposter!" Shira stated to the girl. **

**Renard, who was staring at Anna, suddenly felt a growing pain on his neck.**

**"Kill the girl...Bring the telepathic...to us..." hissed a voice, which came from the insignia. **

**Renard wordlessly nodded, but emotionlessly replied, "Who are you? You are not in my memory banks?" **

**Anna grew pale. Was this the boy who meant so much to her? The same one? Anna fell to her knees, tears breaking out. Iceland went over to try and comfort her. **

**"I don't know what's going on here, but you're not taking away Shira! Plus, if you really are Anna's childhood friend, you'll pay for leaving her to suffer!" Lina growled, taking out her signature shotgun that was given to her by her mother before her death and she was raised as a Mafian warrior. **

**"Very well, then I shall take her by force!" Renard stated as the wind began to pick up and blow snow into one pile. **

**Out of that pile a giant snow dragon and a snow giant rose from that pile. Mei slightly noticed that Renard's eyes were red instead of silver. And the blue insignia on his neck was her number one suspect. But, unfortunatly, she didn't have time to think of it as the dragon was beginning to attack her and the countries. A few times she had to move Illiana out of the way and a few times she had to cast spells. By that time she was at her breaking point. Lina was shooting the giant away from Illiana and Shira. Norway and the other Nordics tried their best to protect Iceland as the country rushed Anna away from the battle. Russia, now awake, was fending off the Snow Soldiers that Renard created to get rid of them along with America, Canada, England, and the 2Ps. Switzerland was protecting Liectenstein and a knocked out Hungary, which was sort of a big loss. **

**"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS CAZZO BASTERDO!" Lina screamed, saying the last part in Italian and preparing her shot gun, aiming at Renard's heart. **

**"NO LINA STOP!" Anna yelled from the window of Canada's house. **

**"ANNA THAT LITTLE IDIOTA LEFT YOU! HOW COULD YOU DEFEND HIM AFTER THAT?!" Lina shouted at the brunette. **

**"Idiots, he's possessed." Mei coldly stated, glaring at the symbol on his neck. **

**That halted everyone for just a second. How? How was he possessed. **

**"Renard is not actually an Ice Wizard, but the thing possessing him is. The source, the insignia on his neck." Mei explained, pointing straight at the glowing mark on Renard's neck. **

**"How do we remove it?" Illiana asked nervously. She may be 14, but she's scared like a little 5 year old, all thanks to her abusive mother. **

**"The old way. The old World War II fashioned way." Lina stated, glowering at the mark, putting a strange bullet into her Shotgun. **

**"You said it." Shira replied, her eyes glowing a bright purple. **

**Mei nodded and took out a dao sword, one of her father's many weapons. Illiana, though still scared, bravely puts her fists up. Anna rushed from Canada's house to where they stand. The countries and 2Ps were still facing the two Snow made Beasts, which put them on delay.**

* * *

**-With the Countries and 2Ps-**

**"Damn! What the hell does it take to beat these guys?" Allen complained, smacking another snow soldier with his nailed bat. **

**"Beats the hell out of me!" James grunted, kicking another with his boot.**

**"ZHE AWESOME ME CAN FINALLY GET SOME ACTION!" Prussia yelled through the crowd.**

**WHAM!**

**"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Hungary yelled, quickly hitting Prussia on the head, and them slaming her frying pan into another Snow Soldier as the Dragon and Giant were creating more. **

**Germany sighed as he shot down one soldier after another with his pistol. Japan and China were doing well along with the rest of the Asian Countries, seeing as they specialize in Martial Arts and Sword Fighting. Britain, Romania, and Norway were trying to keep the Dragon and Giant at bay with a barrier they created with their magic while the other countries were facing wave after wave of the soldiers. All of a sudden, Hakon was back, but this time with his flamethrower. It wasn't long until ALMOST ALL of the Snow soldiers were melted into a puddle. **

**After that meltdown, most of the countries followed that example. That was pretty strange, since they don't usually like their dark sides, but hey, what works, works. Hong Kong got out his firecrackers and Romania was able to summon some pretty deadly fire balls to assist them. Germany happens to have 10 more flamethrowers and he gave them to America, Canada, Oliver, Denmark, Prussia, Egil, Iceland, Lithuania, Egypt, and Gilen. It wasn't long before all the Snow Soldiers became giant puddles. Now there was only the Dragon, the Giant, and Renard to deal with.**

**But the question is...**

**Will Renard ever remember his childhood with Anna? Will the girls be able to break the spell on him? And will they ever find out who was behind the attacks?**

* * *

**A/N: Hola again! Hope you enjoyed this! It took a while, but it's complete. Part 2 will be worked on soon. Hetalia Mania! is again, still on pause. Please review! They keep me going! Thank you my reviewers, followers, favorers, and readers! **

**Hasta La Pasta! **


End file.
